A Little Story About Jongin & Kyungsoo
by kaisootil
Summary: [Chap 4 up!] Kyungsoo sangat membenci pria dingin dan datar yang selalu membuat emosinya meluap. Dan hal yang membuatnya terkejut, sang Ayah menjodohkannya dengan pria itu. [KAISOO] Genderswitch!
1. Chapter 1

**[KAISOO 1]**

Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya menghela napas rasa gugupnya benar-benar membuat dirinya stres, tangannya mulai dingin dan bahkan dirinya mengalami gangguan pencernaan. Sial sekali, umpatnya.

Ini bukan hal yang pertama orang tuannya, oh bukan lebih tepatnya sang Ayah yang mencarikan pria untuknya, padahal dirinya masih ingin menikmati masa muda bersama teman-temannya, bahkan dirinya masih kuliah, oh astaga... kenapa ha-, pikirannya terpecah saat sang Ibu memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo?" bagaikan angin yang mengelitiki telinganya, gadis itu menoleh kearah sang Ibu sambil memaksakan senyum berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Iya?" gadis itu merasakan sebuah usapan di tangan kirinya, hangat. Itulah yang dia rasakan.

"Tenanglah, sayang." Katanya sambil terus mengusap tangannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk senyumnya masih tersungging dibibirnya. Ibu nya berusaha membuat anaknya tenang, ah dirinya beruntung memiliki Ibu yang selalu mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Ibu," katanya sambil menatap sang Ibu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ikuti saja apa yang Ayah mu katakan, Ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ayah nya memang sangat keras berbeda dengan Ibu nya yang lembut dan penuh perhatian tapi bukan berarti sang Ayah tidak perhatian, percayalah pria itu sangat menyanyangi anak bungsunya.

Kyungsoo memiliki dua orang kakak, yang pertama Kris kakak laki-lakinya yang tinggal di Kanada bersama istrinya dan yang kedua kakak perempuannya yang bernama Minseok yang hanya berbeda dua tahun dengannya. Minseok tinggal di Kanada sama seperti Kris dirinya melanjutkan kuliah disana sebagai seorang _designer_. Kyungsoo ingin seperti Minseok yang mencari teman hidupnya sendiri, bukan karena paksaan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mulai resah saat mendengar suara deru mobil di halaman rumahnya dan itu pasti... oh tidak-

"Ah.. mereka sudah datang," Napas Kyungsoo tercekat saat sang Ayah mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya bersama Ryeowook. Ya tuhan... ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo menenggelamkan tubuhnya di laut.

Dadanya mulai bergedup saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, dirinya mencoba menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya ditarik untuk menutupi wajahnya. Bagaimana jika lelaki pilihan Ayah nya itu lelaki yang umurnya berbeda sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun, atau jangan-jangan... lelaki kenalan sang Ayah seorang duda, Oh- tidak.. tidak.. tidak!

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat lelaki didepannya dengan wajah dingin dan datar seperti biasa. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya sendiri di laut!

(***)

"Jadi? Kau akan dijodohkan lagi?" Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya, sebenarnya dia sudah bosan jika teman-temannya mengatakan _"Kau akan di jodohkan lagi?" _atau _"Sampai kapan ayahmu akan mencari teman hidup untukmu? Harusnya kau yang mencari sendiri bukan ayahmu,"_

"Stressor ku semakin bertambah, astaga!" pekiknya. Lalu menempelkan pipinya dimeja. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Luhan? Tolong aku," katanya lelah. Luhan menatapnya prihatin. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat tidak beruntung kali ini.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin membantumu, Kyung. Tapi ini berbeda," katanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan rambut yang sudah tidak tertata rapih.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Luhan menghembuskan napas keras, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"Dengar," Luhan menjeda, "Aku tidak bisa membantu untuk ini, apa salahnya kau menerima perjodohan ini? Dia tampan, pintar, cerdik, dan mapan," lanjutnya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana hubunganku dengannya? Dia selalu saja membuatku kesal dan aku tidak menyukainya," dengusnya.

"Cobalah untuk bersabar Kyungsoo, cobalah untuk membuatnya berubah," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan kembali mendengus.

"Yang benar saja, aku sendiri membencinya Xi Luhan!" nadanya sedikit meninggi, dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Apalagi Ayahnya yang tidak bisa dibantah jika sudah membuat keputusan. Luhan berdecak.

"Kalian memang keras kepala, bagaimana jika kalian tinggal bersama setelah menikah? Ah aku pastikan kalian akan bertengkar setiap hari," desah Luhan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, apa tadi? Tinggal bersama? Menikah? Oh... sungguh dirinya bahkan belum pernah.. ralat! Tidak akan mau tinggal bersama dan menikah dengan lelaki itu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya merasa mual.

(***)

Inilah yang Kyungsoo tidak suka jika sang dosen sudah mempersiapkan kelompok, dia hanya tidak ingin satu kelompok bersama lelaki yang sedang menatap dosen dengan datar. Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo mendengus, bahkan menatap dosen yang paling cantik pun dia hanya menatapnya seperti itu? Oh jangan-jangan dia tidak Nor-. Lagi-lagi pikirannya terpecah ketika sang dosen menyebutkan namanya.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun dan... Jongin," dan kali ini Kyungsoo ingin sekali melempar bolpoin ke wajah cantik sang dosen.

(***)

"Karena tugas ini harus benar-benar diselesaikan minggu depan, kita harus membagi tugas, bagaimana?" usul Baekhyun. Semuanya mengangguk, tapi tidak dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan terus saja memandangi buku yang Baekhyun pegang. Luhan menyikut pelan lenganya.

"Apa?" katanya ketus,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyannya. Kyungsoo menggeleng matanya tak sengaja melihat Jongin yang sedang menatapnya, gadis itu langsung mendelik dan menatap Baekhyun meminta gadis itu mengulang apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Begini, karena tugas ini harus selesai minggu depan, kita akan membaginya," ulangnya. "Sehun dan Luhan yang merangkum, dan kau Kyungsoo emmm..." Baekhyun melirik Jongin sekilas lalu melanjutkan, "Bersama Jongin yang mengetik, biar aku saja yang merangkap semuanya,"

Kyungsoo hendak membuka suara untuk protes tapi Baekhyun segera menyela dan membuat Kyungsoo diam tak bisa menolak, "Tidak boleh protes, Oke?"

Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Baekhyun namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Kyungsoo muak. Jika saja Baekhyun bukan sepupunya mungkin saja dirinya sudah dilempar ke kutub sekarang juga agar tubuhnya membeku. Dan ini adalah cobaan untuk Kyungsoo.

(***)

Luhan sudah menyerahkan beberapa kertas yang sudah dirinya dan Sehun kerjakan. Dan hari ini giliran tugas Kyungsoo untuk mengetik, sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang sulit Kyungsoo bisa mengerjakannya sendiri.

Dirinya melihat Jongin yang berjalan kearahnya, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk terus melangkah dan berpura-pura tidak melihat lelakki itu namun tiba-tiba lengannya dicekal membuat dirinya menghentikan langkah.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata sepupumu?" katanya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lalu berbalik menatap lelaki itu.

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, lebih baik kau pulang saja," Kyungsoo kembali berjalan dan langkahnya terhenti ketika lelaki itu mengakatan hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa.

"Memangnya kau bisa bahasa Inggris? Yang benar saja nilaimu selalu rendah," skakmat! Sialan! Mulutnya menganga, Kyungsoo bahkan lupa jika tugasnya harus di terjemahkan kedalam bahasa inggris, dan jangan lupakan walaupun Kyungsoo pintar dalam mata kuliah lainnya tapi dirinya tidak pandai dalam satu mata kuliahnya yang ini.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa, karena kau terus memaksa ingin mengerjakannya bersama, baiklah kita kerjakan bersama," katanya masih memunggungi Jongin, lalu kembali melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan lelaki itu yang menggulum senyum.

(***)

Sial. Sial. Sial!

Entah harus berapa kali dirinya mengatakan kata itu, tapi ini benar-benar sial! Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat Jongin yang terus menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Jika dibiarkan seperti ini tanpa harus mengerjakan apapun, biar saja lelaki itu yang mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri.

Jongin memang menatap layar laptop, tapi dirinya bisa melihat gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang kesal? Ah entahlah. Jongin bisa melihat dari ujung matanya jika gadis itu terus saja memperhatikannya, walaupun Jongin tahu gadis itu menatapnya dengan tidak suka. Merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu akhirnya Jongin membuka suara.

"Kurasa tugasku sudah cukup, sejak awal aku yang mengerjakan ini. sekarang giliranmu," katanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah gadis itu. Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya saat Jongin menyerahkan laptopnya dan kertas rangkuman yang telah Sehun dan Luhan selesaikan.

Jongin melirik sekilas kearah gadis itu yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sesekali membaca setiap kata yang ada di kertas itu lalu mengetiknya. Jongin tahu gadis itu kebingungan. Jongin menghela napas lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop saat mendengar suara derit kursi.

Mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi saat merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya gadis itu kembali menutup mulutnya dan menatap layar laptopnya. Seketika tubuhnya menengang.

Kyungsoo kembali mengetik namun terhenti saat Jongin memegang kedua tangannya. Oh astaga... apa yang lelaki itu lakukan,

"Biar aku saja," katanya dan mengangkat kembali laptopnya melewati kepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, apa-apaan?!

Jongin kembali duduk dan membaca satu paragraf yang tadi Kyungsoo buat.

"Coba aku lihat kertasnya," katanya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah giliranku yang mengerjakannya?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada yang tingi. Jongin menatapnya datar.

"Paragraf yang kau buat salah, tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkannya? Kau mau nilai kelompok kita jelek?" katanya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kasar, sungguh Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan apa yang Jongin katakan dan itu terdengar seperti sedang merendahkannya.

"Jika kau ingin mengerjakan sendiri kenapa kau menyuruhku mengerjakannya?" katanya, emosinya mulai meluap. Kyungsoo berdiri dan melemparkan kertas itu kearah Jongin dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

(***)

Setelah kejadian siang tadi, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Saat Ibu nya menyuruh untuk menemuinya, Kyungsoo tidak keluar kamar dengan alasan sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kyungsoo harus berbicara dengan Luhan tentang siang tadi, harus!

Rasa tidak sukanya pada lelaki itu semakin bertambah. Hal yang Kyungsoo tidak suka pada lelaki itu yaitu, pertama, lelaki itu selalu merendahkannya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat emosinya meluap, kedua, selalu bersikap dingin dan datar, ketiga, se-

Pikiran tentang –ketidak sukaan- Kyungsoo kepada lelaki itu terhenti saat ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo beranjak dan membukakan pintu, Ayah nya sudah berada didepannya dengan wajah tegasnya dan pakaian yang rapih, oh tunggu.. pakaian yang rapih? Astaga! Kyungsoo lupa jika hari ini dirinya harus-

"Kenapa belum bersiap-siap?" katanya membuat Kyungsoo menciut.

"Ayah, maafkan aku tadi aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu. Aku akan bersiap-siap Ayah," sahutnya berbohong dengan alasan tugasnya itu.

"Cepatlah, Ayah tidak ingin keluarga Kim menunggu lama," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera bersiap-siap saat Ayahnya kembali menuruni tangga.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo terpaksa melakukan ini, jika bukan karena Ayahnya dirinya tidak ingin pergi malam ini dan lebih memilih untuk meringkuk dimakarnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kasar saat dirinya sudah memoleskan sedikit _lipgloss_, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan poninya dijepit kebelakang dengan _dress_ selutut yang sederhana dan pas ditubuh mungilnya. Ternyata Ibu nya sudah menyiapkan baju untuknya malam ini.

(***)

Ini memang diluar dugaan!

Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk diam selama berjam-jam jika mereka tiba disana, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Kyungsoo harus bersikap manis pada anak keluarga Kim! Astaga, ingin sekali rasanya dirinya merenung di ruang mayat.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Ibu nya, dengan meja yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim berusaha untuk menutupi kekesalannya. Hampir saja lupa jika dirinya akan bertemu dengan monster itu.

"Maaf karena kami terlambat," Ayah nya berkata ramah pada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongwoon-ssi," sahut Tuan Kim.

"Sambil menunggu anakku datang, mari kita bicarakan tentang pernikahan anak kita," Nyonya Kim menyahut.

Kyungsoo berusaha menelan ludah saat mendengar kata _"pernikahan"_ yang membuat dirinya mual. Demi Tuhan dirinya ingin sekali menutup telinganya dengan sendok yang berada didepannya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kyungsoo berpamitan pada mereka dengan alasan akan ke toilet dan setelah diberi anggukan oleh sang Ayah gadis itu segera melangkah.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar pergi ke toilet, dirinya keluar dari restaurant ingin melarikan diri tapi itu mustahil karena jika Ayah nya tahu, dirinya pasti tidak akan selamat ketika dirumah.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, mencoba untuk menerima apa yang Ayah nya inginkan tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" Kyungsoo menegang saat sebuah suara yang tak asing itu mengagejutkannya.

(***)

Jongin menatap dirinya didepan cermin mobil dengan kemeja putih dibalut dengan jas hitam dan celana yang berwarna senada dengan jas. Dirinya sengaja membiarkan Ayah dan Ibunya pergi terlebih dahulu.

Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menolak. Jongin memiliki alasan untuk ini.

Jongin menghela napas dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Saat Jongin akan keluar dari mobilnya dirinya melihat gadis itu yang berjalan dengan gontai membuat rambutnya bergerak mengikuti tubuh mungilnya. Jongin mengulas senyum tipis.

Merasa sudah lama memperhatikan gadis itu Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah gadis yang sedang memunggunginya,

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" Jongin berbicara seperti biasa, datar. Jongin bisa melihat jika Kyungsoo menegang.

Jongin mengerjap matanya ketika gadis itu berbalik kearahnya dan menatapnya tidak suka.

"Aku ingin pulang," katanya membuat Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku ingin pulang,"ulangnya. Jongin berdecak dan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin 'kan jika Ayah mu memarahimu setelah ini?" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan masuk ke salam restaurant. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena Jongin menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan itu menurutnya sangat tidak berperasaan! Oh astaga... bahkan dirinya tidak bisa lembut pada perempuan.

"Oh, yaampun, Ibu sempat khawatir karena kau belum juga kembali dari toilet sayang," kata Ryeowook –Ibu Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana bisa kalian-"

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat akan kembali," sela Jongin. Yunho–Ayah Jongin- menyuruh mereka untuk duduk. Jongin melepas lengan Kyungsoo setelah dirinya sadar karena sudah terlalu lama memengang... oh bahkan dirinya tidak sadar jika tangangannya kini sudah mengenggam jemari gadis itu. Sungguh ini diluar kesadarannya!

Setelah makan malam selesai Kyungsoo sangat ingin cepat-cepat pulang namun itu hanya rencananya karena para orang tua ini terus saja membahas tentang _"pernikahan"_

"Apa kalian sudah berkenalan?"

"Belum," mulut Kyungsoo terbuka sedikit "Kami belum berkenalan, tadi hanya bertemu saja dan aku belum tahu siapa namanya," kali ini mulut Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Pintar sekali dia beracting, oh bagus sekali Kim Jongin, acting mu bagus!

"Ah begitu?" desah Jongwoon.

"Boleh aku mengantarkannya pulang? Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya," Jongin tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, tidak! Menurut Kyungsoo itu bukan senyuman manis dan itu membuat Kyungsoo muak. Ingin sekali dirinya melemparkan garpu kewajah lelaki itu.

"Silahkan Jongin, kau boleh mengantarkan anakku," Jongwoon tersenyum senang kearah Jongin.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Do," bahkan Kyungsoo ingin memuntahkan semua makananya didalam perut saat melihat Jongin bersikap baik pada Ayah nya. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo "Pulang sekarang nona Do?" katanya. Kyungsoo berdecih lalu mendelik kearahnya.

"Ya,"

(***)

"Aku baru tahu jika kau pandai beracting, Tuan Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo berkata sarkatis saat dirinya sudah berada dimobil milik Jongin. Jika bukan karena paksaan, Kyungsoo tidak sudi duduk di mobil milik orang itu.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan mu dari mereka," sahutnya datar. Kyungsoo berdecak, dirinya mulai berpikir jika Jongin mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Tadi tersenyum ramah dan sekarang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih," katanya cepat. Terdengar memaksa.

"Tidak perlu,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan bodoh ini?"

"Aku hanya membantumu,"

"Membantu? Katamu membantu? Yang benar saja, bahkan ini tidak membantuku sama sekali." Kyungsoo mendengus. Dia dapat menarik kesimpulan jika lelaki didepannya kini sedang tidak waras.

"Jika perjodohan ini gagal, apa kau ingin Ayah mu menjodohkanmu dengan lelaki hidung belang?" Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Ayaku bukan orang yang seperti itu, Ayahku pasti memilih calon yang baik untukku," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin.

"Ya, maka dari itu Ayahmu memilihku," Kyungsoo bahkan baru mengetahui jika lelaki ini banyak bicara walaupun selalu datar. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu," katanya. Jongin tidak menanggapi dirinya fokus pada jalanan karena tidak lama mereka akan sampai dirumah Kyungsoo.

Mobil Jongin berhenti saat sudah berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu mobil lengannya dicekal oleh lelaki itu membuat Kyungsoo terhenti dan menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya datar dan mencondongkan badannya membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan kepala. Oh yatuhan... apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya, kali ini Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang mulai gugup bahkan Jongin menahan tawanya karena mungkin Kyungsoo berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Jongin mulai melepas lengan Kyungsoo dan mengambil kertas tugas yang sudah dia selesaikan lalu menyerahkan pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin dapat mendengar Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega setelah menerima kertas itu.

"Sudah aku selesaikan," katanya dan diberi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikiran hal yang tidak-tidak karena aku tidak akan melakukannya pada gadis sepertimu," kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mendelik lalu membuka pintu mobil, tapi sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dirinya menghembuskan napas keras dan kembali menatap Jongin dengan malas yang kini memandang kedepan.

"Terima kasih," katanya cepat. Tunggu, Kyungsoo mengatakannya karena terpaksa, karena orang tuannya mengajarkan untuk bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah menolongnya atau memberi sesuatu. Dan lelaki itu sudah menolongnya.

Kyungsoo kembali mendengus saat Jongin hanya mengumam "Hmm" tanpa menatapnya. Dasar beruang kutub!. Kyungsoo segera keluar dan menutup mobilnya dengan keras. Kyungsoo segera melangkah memasuki gerbang rumahnya tanpa dirinya sadari Jongin menatapnya hingga gadis itu masuk kedalam rumahnya, setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar tak terlihat Jongin mulai membelokan mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

TBC

(***)

Ini cuma selingan, abis beres ujikom dan tiba-tiba idenya muncul langsung diketik. Mungin ini cuma beberapa chap. Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, dan jangan lupa review nya, terima kasih^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**[KAISOO 2]**

Jongin memiliki alasan kenapa dirinya tidak menolak perjodohan ini. Awalnya dirinya memang menolak tapi setelah sang Ayah memberitahunya secara detail, Jongin langsung menarik kembali ucapannya karena ia sudah mengenal siapa wanita yang ayahnya pilih.

Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat membencinya kerena setiap kali mereka bertatap muka selalu saja berdebat.

Mereka memang sudah mengenal sejak dulu, sejak mereka duduk disekolah dasar hingga masuk Universitas. Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai memperhatikan gadis itu, tapi saat acara promnightketika mereka _High School _Jongin melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan... senyuman itu sangat meme-

"Disini rupanya,"

Jongin tersentak saat sebuah suara dibelakang mengejutkannya. Lelaki itu menoleh kesumber suara, ternyata Chanyeol.

"Aku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun," lelaki jangkung itu berjalan kearah Jongin lalu duduk disampingnya. Dan saat itu juga Jongin mendelik.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Apa karena perjodohan ini?" Jongin masih diam dirinya tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun pada lelaki disampingnya ini.

"Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu seperti itu, Tuan Kim," lanjutnya membuat Jongin berdecak dan mendelik kearahnya. Chanyeol tahu jika Jongin tidak suka dengan panggilan seperti itu. Saat Jongin akan membuka mulut tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyela membuat Jongin kembali mendengus.

"Ya.. ya aku tahu kau tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu," Chanyeol terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

"Ayolah, kau jangan terus membuatnya kesal seperti itu," Chanyeol kembali berkata.

Jongin mendesah pelan, sebenarnya dirinya tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kesal dan semakin membencinya. Hanya saja, Jongin tidak bisa bersikap baik didepan gadis itu karena dirinya terlalu-

Lagi-lagi pikirannya terhenti saat kepalanya dihantam oleh seseorang membuat Jongin meringis. Kyungsoo sudah ada didepannya dengan buku tebal di genggamannya. Oh.. gadis ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Ibu ku mengatakan apa padamu?" bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah kembali bertanya. Jongin mengerutkan kening membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan berdecak.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak membuat orang-orang yang berada disana melihat kearahnya.

"Hei bisakah kau pelankan suaramu nona Do?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah lelaki yang berada disebelah Jongin, gadis itu malah semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Park Chanyeol. Lebih baik kau urusi saja kekasihmu si Byun itu," katanya, matanya kembali menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya datar tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang mengerutu. Jongin berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki membuat suara decitan yang cukup keras. Kyungsoo mengerjap saat Jongin berjalan kearahnya dan menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

Jongin membawanya ketaman belakang, Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangannya yang memerah akibat cekalan lelaki itu. Jongin menyadari jika Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena cekalanya yang begitu kuat tapi dirinya mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu, Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin sebisa mungkin mengontrol suaranya agar tidak berbicara keras. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak bisa bersikap biasa pada gadis itu, terkadang Jongin selalu mengutuk dirinya karena tidak bisa bersikap tidak dingin namun dirinya selalu lepas kendali jika didepan Kyungsoo.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk pergi kebutik denganmu," dari nada bicaranya saja Jongin bisa tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak suka kepadanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?" dengan susah payah Jongin akhirnya berbicara biasa tidak ada nada ketus disana.

"Kim Jongin, bisakah kau membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini." Kyungsoo berkata lirih dirinya benar-benar kacau ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut, gadis itu kurang tidur semalam karena memikirkan bagaimana cara agar perjodohan ini tidak terjadi. Namun disisi lain Jongin merasa bersalah karena dirinya terlihat begitu egois. Menginginkan hal yang dia inginkan.

"Hanya bertunangan tidak menikah," Jongin berkata pelan namun Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Gadis itu mendongkak menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan datar tapi Kyungsoo merasa tatapan itu berbeda tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sekarang kau ikuti saja apa yang ibumu katakan," Jongin kembali berkata ketus. Kyungsoo mendesis pelan saat lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, bahkan saat ini dirinya sangat ingin melempar _heels_ yang dia pakai kearah wajah angkuh lelaki itu. Dan satu hal lagi yang Kyungsoo ketahui dari sifat Jongin, lelaki itu seperti bunglon yang berubah-ubah belum ada satu jam dirinya bahkan berubah sikap seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo menyesal saat dirinya berpikiran ketika melihat tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya dan ternyata dirinya salah, Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang dingin dan datar.

Jongin tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal, Jongin tahu itu. Dia menunggu diparkiran menunggu Kyungsoo, karena Jongin yakin bahwa gadis itu akan menyusulnya dan memintanya ikut pergi kebutik. Jongin mulai menghitung mindur,

Tiga... dua...

"Hei! Kim Jongin,"

Nah kan, Jongin berbalik menatap gadis itu yang berlari kecil kearahnya dengan rambut yang diikat keatas yang sekarang terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa helai yang jatuh dipipinya. Jongin menggulum bibirnya karena dia merasa lucu melihatnya, raut wajah kesalnya yang tidak bisa gadis itu sembunyikan itu yang membuat gadis itu terlihat lucu dan mengemaskan. Apa?

Jongin kembali sadar dari pikirannya yang sudah melantur ketika Kyungsoo sudah hampir berada didekatnya dengan terburu-buru dirinya masuk kedalam mobil dan tanpa Jongin suruh Kyungsoo membukakan pintu mobil dan duduk disampingnya. Jongin mendengar suara napas Kyungsoo yang terengah, gadis itu mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Jalan," kata Kyungsoo setelah gadis itu memakai _seatblet_nya napasnya mulai teratur.

"Kenapa kau masuk kedalam mobilku?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, matanya kembali menatap kedepan dengan satu tangan memegang stir dan tangan yang satunya mengetuk-ngetuk stir.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya matanya masih menatap Jongin dengan tajam "Kau yang mnyuruhku untuk mengikuti apa yang ibuku inginkan," Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kasar lalu melanjutkan "Jadi sekarang, temani aku kebutik dan kau tidak boleh protes!"

"Kalau bukan Ibu yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan mau pergi bersamamu." Dengusnya setelah Jongin menghentikan mobilnya lalu melangkah keluar lebih dulu dari mobil. Jongin hanya menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu berhenti bersikap ketus kepadanya.

Minggu-minggu ini orang tuanya dan orang tua Jongin sibuk untuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah mengatakan jika mereka tidak ingin dulu menikah dan hanya ingin bertunangan saja. Mereka sempat menolak namun akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Ini hari sulit untuk Kyungsoo namun tidak untuk Jongin, lelaki itu tampak biasa saja sedangkan Kyungsoo? dia tampak gelisah. Pasalnya ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi tunangan Jongin. Ia bergidik. Membayangkan jika diirnya benar-benar menikah dengan Kim Jongin pasti ia akan tinggal bersama dan mungkin setiap hari akan selalu adu mulut. Kyungsoo tidak tahan jika setiap hari harus melihat wajah menyebalkan Jongin.

"Kau terlihat gelisah." Kyungsoo berdecak ketika mendengar suara lelaki sialan itu disampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika pertunangan kita tidak batal!"

"Lagipula hanya bertunangan, tidak menikah." Sahut Jongin santai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja?" Kyungsoo mendengus ia semakin mendengus ketika mendengar Jongin tertawa.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu rewel dan gelisah," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan cemberut wajah kesalnya terlihat sangat jelas, "lagipula apa untungnya mengeluh, memang dengan mengeluh bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" lelaki itu menautkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya beberapa kali dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar, tidak ada gunanya dia mengeluh dan membuat dirinya lelah. Matanya terbelalak ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apa?"

"Lain kali," telunjuk Jongin mengarah pada dahi Kyungsoo ia mengetuk dahi gadis itu dua kali sebelum mengatakan, "pikirlah pakai otak."

Dan setelah itu Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku membencimu!" gadis itu menggeram, ingin sekali memukul wajah Jongin yang kini menertawakanya. Sialan!

"Tidak lama lagi kau akan mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Apa maksudmu?" matanya menatap Jongin tajam seolah ingin mematikannya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Aku lebih memilih dinikahkan dengan sepupu mu,"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, apa katanya? sepupu? Sedetik kemudian tawanya meledak.

"Sepupuku mana mau memiliki istri sepertimu!" katanya setelah menyentil dahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak kembali membalas namun mulutnya kembali terkatup, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Masuklah, mereka menunggumu." Suara Jongin kembali terdengar membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas sebelum akhirnya masuk duluan meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan nanar.

Ia harus bisa membuat gadis itu berhenti bersikap ketus padanya. Bagaimanapun Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya yang bersalah selama ini.

(***)

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, ia melipat kedua lenganya untuk dijadikan bantalan, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Dua hari lagi acara pertunanganya dilaksanakan dan setelah itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo nanti.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dinakas lalu membaca pesan yang membuat bibirnya semakin tertarik keatas.

_Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!_

Dengan cepat Jongin membalas,

_Tidak lama lagi kau akan mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku, nona Do_

Jongin tersenyum, konyol sekali gadis ini, pikirnya. mau bagaimanapun Jongin harus membuat gadis itu luluh dan berhenti membencinya, apapun caranya ia tidak peduli dan tekadnya untuk membuat gadis itu luluh sangat besar.

(***)

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaanya menjadi kalut seperti ini. Apalagi ketika ucapan ayahnya yang membuat dirinya membelalak lebar.

"_Setelah tunangan kalian dilaksanakan, tidak lama lagi kami sibuk mengurus pernikahanmu." Suara Jongwoon memecahkan keheningan yang sedaritadi meyelimuti mereka, setelah selesai mengurus undangan dan segala perlengkapan lainya mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga._

"_Aku ingin sekali segera menimang cucu." Kali ini Yunho yang berbicara dan itu membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin tentunya yang terkejut tapi yang lebih terkejut itu Kyungsoo, dia hampir saja memekik._

Ia meraih ponselnya mencoba untuk meluapkan kekesalanya-lagi-pada si pria beruang kutub itu. Kyungsoo selalu menyalahkan Jongin jika menyangkut masalah perjodohan ini, karena lelaki itu tidak bisa diajak untuk membatalkan rencana konyol ayah mereka.

Setelah mengetikan sesuatu tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_Tidak lama lagi kau akan mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku, nona Do_

Ia mendengus setelah membaca pesan dari Jongin. Ia tertawa mengejek, yang benar saja! Itu tidak mungkin! Pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengatakan hal itu dengan percaya diri? sulit dipercaya dasar lelaki brengsek! Sialan!

_Terserah! Itu tidak mungkin!_

Kyungsoo kembali membalasnya, kemudian ia menyimpan ponselnya dinakas dan menarik selimutnya untuk segera terlelap.

(***)

"Tumben sekali kau dan dia akur?" Kyungsoo mendengus ketika Luhan mulai menggodanya.

"Luhan," Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya membuat Luhan ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "asal kau tahu saja, ayah memaksaku untuk pergi bersamanya!"

Luhan tergelak, ia selalu suka menggoda Kyungsoo apalagi jika gadis itu digoda tentang Jongin.

"Kau tahu? saat aku keluar kamar, Jongin sudah ada dibawah sedang berbicara dengan ayah! Astaga!." Kyungsoo hampir saja memekik saat mengatakanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika ia mengingat tadi pagi. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar setelah mandi untuk sarapan, ia melihat Jongin dan Jongwoon sedang berbincang sambil tertawa. Mungkin mereka sudah mulai dekat dan itu sangat tidak baik, menurutnya.

"Cepatlah menikah dengan Jongin." Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo yang kini membelakakan matanya, "aku ingin sekali menimang bayi mu." Lanjut Luhan lalu setelahnya ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, astaga!" Kyungsoo mengerang, Luhan tidak ada bedanya dengan ayahnya. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa mual membayangkan jika dia memiliki anak dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau saja yang menikah! Kau sama saja seperti ayahku, Xi Luhan!" dan setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kini tertawa.

(***)

Iya tau ini mengecewakan, pendek, ga jelas karena emang di chap ini cuma segini doang karna ga bisa maksain juga kalo dipanjangin-karena chapter ini udah aku tulis dr tahun kemarin. Ini udah lama ga dilanjut mungkin pada lupa ya hahaha.

Tahun kemarin sibuk karena nyiapin diri buat UN, Ujikom dan juga masuk Universitas hehehe. Maaf bgt bgt bgt kalo ngecewain. Dan makasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow c:


	3. Chapter 3

**[KAISOO 3]**

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo. Ini tidak mudah seperti yang dia pikirkan karena Kyungsoo masih sangat membencinya, ini memang kesalahanya. Jika saja dirinya tidak terlalu membuntuti gadis itu dan menghancurkan mimpinya, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ia menyesal sekarang. Jongin melakukan itu tentu saja dirinya memiliki alasan bukan hanya semena-mena.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil menunggu Kyungsoo keluar. Hari ini dirinya akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo ke kampus karena tadi malam Jongin sudah memberitahunya, Kyungsoo sempat menolak namun Jongin kembali menggertak hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah tapi dengan syarat Jongin tidak boleh masuk kerumahnya.

Jongin tidak mengerti apa alasannya, tapi daripada harus berdebat lebih baik Jongin mengalah dan menyetujui persyaratannya. Jongin menghela napas ketika melihat Kyungsoo membuka gerbang rumahnya, bibirnya tertarik keatas ketika gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah mobilnya dengan wajah memberengut seperti biasanya tapi menurutnya itu sangat lucu.

Jongin melirik kesamping ketika Kyungsoo sudah duduk disampingnya dengan dengusan keras.

"Cepatlah! Kita sudah telat!" decaknya. Kemudian Jongin menyalakan mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

Tak sampai setengah jam mereka sudah sampai dikampus. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Jongin, suara Jongin menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kita pulang bersama, dan kau jangan coba-coba untuk kabur dariku." kata Jongin. Terdengar kembali suara decakan dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerti jika Kyungsoo tidak ingin pulang bersamanya.

"Kau memaksa seolah-olah kau adalah raja."

"Ibu yang menyuruhku." sahut Jongin akhirnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kasar dan mendelik kearahnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" kata Kyungsoo dan setelah itu dia melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya terdiam menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang kini semakin menjauh. Setelah merenungkan kesalahan masa lalu Jongin segera menyusul kekelas.

Oke. Kali ini Jongin yang mengalah. Lebih baik dirinya mengalah jika ini bisa membuat Kyungsoo luluh. Selama ini sifatnya yang keras kepala membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi yang membuat dirinya tidak enak, menyesal? Tentu saja ia menyesal karena kesalahan masa lalu.

Masa lalu... Masa lalu... Masa lalu...

Jongin berdecak dirinya hampir saja melemparkan bolpoin yang sedang ia pegang. Perhatiannya tidak fokus pada dosen didepannya yang sedang menjelaskan entah materi apa.

"Hei, Kim Jongin!" Jongin mendelik kearah Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, sungguh ia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun saat ini. Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ada masalah apa?" Chanyeol berbisik tanpa melihat kearah Jongin namun lelaki itu tidak menjawab dan kembali menatap dosen dengan pikiran yang entah kemana.

"Oke. Saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa kelompok untuk sebuah penelitian." suara Mr. Jung terdengar cukup keras, pria itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu melanjutkan "saya harap selama beberapa hari di Daegu kalian benar-benar mengerjakan tugas saya dengan baik."

Setelah membagikan kelompok, Mr. Jung segera meninggalkan kelas. Kyungsoo yang duduk paling depan menatap whiteboard dengan nanar, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis ketika tahu dengan siapa dirinya satu kelompok.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama calon suamimu di Daegu nanti." lagi-lagi ucapan itu membuat perutnya mual. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah Luhan yang tadi membisikannya dibelakang.

"Diam, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan yang duduk dibelakang hanya terkikik geli.

(***)

"Kau berangkat bersama Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengemasi barang-barang untuk dia bawa ke Daegu hanya bergumam pelan ketika Jaewoon bertanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak akan pergi bersama Jongin karena Kyungsoo melarang Jongin untuk menjemputnya. Kyungsoo sudah muak dengan Jongin, ia mendesah ketika barang-barang yang akan dibawa sudah siap lalu gadis itu menatap ibunya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar.

"Aku berangkat, Bu." katanya.

"Apa Jongin sudah datang?" Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan dan menjawab dengan sabar. Kyungsoo harus selalu sabar jika membicarakan Jongin. Rasa tidak sukanya semakin besar. Apalagi ketika mengingat kenyataan bahwa Kim Jongin itu adalah lelaki yang dipilihkan ayahnya untuk menjadi suaminya. Kepala Kyungsoo bertambah pening mengingat jika tidak lama lagi mereka akan segera bertunangan.

"Sudah, aku tidak ingin dia menunggu lama." Kyungsoo menggigit lidahnya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang asal bicara karena Jaewoon tersenyum penuh arti kepada.

"Yasudah hati-hati, salam untuk calon menantuku." katanya. Kyungsoo tak menanggapi dirinya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan merindukan Ibu dan Ayah." Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jaewoon. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo harus pergi keluar kota untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya tapi rasanya begitu sedih jika harus pergi meninggalnya orangtuanya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, jaga kesehatanmu juga." kata Jaewoon setelah pelukannya terlepas.

"Salam untuk ayah." Ibunya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun wanita itu khawatir jika harus jauh dari anak bungsunya. Terlebih saat itu Kyungsoo pernah sempat dirawat dirumah sakit ketika sedang penelitian di Jepang, itu yang membuat Jaewoon khawatir. Setelah memberi beberapa nasehat dan wejengan, akhirnya Jaewoon membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi.

Tidak sampai lima menit Kyungsoo segera menaiki taxi yang sudah menunggunya, setelah Kyungsoo menyebutkan kamana tujuannya taxi itu segera melaju. Setengah jam lagi Kyungsoo harus sampai di tempat yang sudah di janjikan. Kelompoknya akan pergi menggunakan bus, tidak ada yang membawa mobil karena mereka sudah sepakat untuk pergi menggunakan bus.

Kyungsoo sangat membenci jika sudah ada tugas kelompok. Kenapa? Karena dia harus selalu satu kelompok dengan Kim Jongin, si beruang kutub yang sangat menyebalkan. Sunguh kebetulan yang sangat Kyungsoo benci. Kyungsoo mangerutkan dahi ketika merasakan gerakan aneh dalam taxi yang dia tumpangi, persaanya mulai tidak enak. Ya Tuhan... Jangan sampai hal yang buruk terjadi disaat yang seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian taxinya berhenti, Kyungsoo mulai panik.

"Pak, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan panik. Sopir taxi itu melirik Kyungsoo.

"A-nu nona..." sopir taxi itu menjeda membuat rasa kesal Kyungsoo muncul.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Sebentar saya cek dulu." sahut sopir taxi itu lalu segera keluar. Kyungsoo mendengus, hari ini dirinya benar-benar sial! Ia menatap sopir taxi itu yang sedang mengecek entah apa, Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Kenapa, pak?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, sopir taxi itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang seolah meminta maaf.

"Nona bisa naik taxi lain, karena taxinya mogok." katanya akhirnya.

Kyungsoo hampir mengumpat. Ia melirik kembali jam tangannya dan saat itu juga matanya membulat. Kyungsoo sudah telat! Gadis itu segera keluar dari taxi itu dan memberikan lembaran uang pada supir taxi yang terus meminta maaf padanya.

"Tapi apa disini akan ada taxi yang lewat?"

Lagi-lagi sopir taxi itu meminta maaf sebelum mengatakan jika disini taxi jarang sekali lewat dan Kyungsoo harus berjalan beberapa kilo. Kyungsoo benar-benar lemas dan dia hampir menangis. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju jalan raya, napasnya tersegal, dia sudah berkeringat, rambut yang diikat dengan rapih kini mulai berantakan karena beberapa helaian rambutnya terjatuh.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega ketika didepannya melihat taxi yang baru saja berhenti. Kyungsoo segera masuk, setelah menyebutkan tujuan taxi itu melaju.

"Pak, maaf bisa dipercepat sedikit? Aku sudah telat." kata Kyungsoo dengan napas terengah. Sopir taxi itu hanya mengangguk dan mempercepat lajunya.

Gadis itu mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya, matanya membulat ketika melihat ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Kim Jongin dan beberapa temannya, ada beberapa pesan juga dan pengirimnya pun orang yang sama. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak membaca pesan ponselnya tiba-tiba mati.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo mengerang sambil menghentak-hentakam kakinya membuat sopir taxi yang menatapnya heran lewat kaca mobil.

"Ada apa nona?" mulai merasa jengah dengan tingkah Kyunsoo lelaki paruh baya itu bertanya.

"Pak, tolong percepat laju taxinya aku sudah telat, teman-temanku sudah menungguku!" alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya lupa untuk mengisi batrai ponselnya yang tidak terisi penuh? Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang sangat ceroboh.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo sampai dan segera membayar taxi itu dengan uang lebih, gadis itu berlari menghiraukan panggilan sopir taxi yang berteriak mengatakan jika uangnya lebih tapi Kyungsoo terus berlari mencari teman-temannya. Kyungsoo menghela napas ketika menemukan teman-temannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ter–"

"Kau pikir cukup hanya dengan meminta maaf?!" Kyungsoo menunduk ketika mendengar suara Jongin yang membentaknya.

"Tadi ada sesuatu yang–" lagi-lagi Jongin menyela ucapanya.

"Apa kau tidak menghargai orang-orang yang setia menunggumu disini selama hampir dua jam hah?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini memang salahnya jadi tidak mungkin Kyungsoo marah pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi duluan? Tidak apa-apa jika aku harus pergi sendiri." katanya. Matanya menatap teman-temannya. Namun Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya mendengus.

"Mereka tidak setega itu seperti dirumu!" kata-kata Jongin mulai menusuk hatinya. "Kau seolah-olah tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan dengan seenaknya menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk pergi!" Jongin menghela napas dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berapi-api.

"Kau memang gadis ceroboh dan bodoh dalam bertindak sesuatu!"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, gadis itu melihat teman-temannya yang sedang menatapnya dan Jongin dengan terkejut. Lalu Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin tepat dimatanya. Kata-kata Jongin sangat menusuk hatinya dan sangat membuatnya tersinggung.

"Aku terima dengan semua kata-katamu tadi." Kyungsoo menarik napas sejenak lalu melanjutkan "tapi aku tidak terima saat kau mengatakan jika aku adalah gadis bodoh dalam bertindak sesuatu!"

"Kau memang apik dalam bertindak dan mengambil sesuatu dari orang lain! Tapi kau licik, Kim Jongin!"

Tepat pada saat itu bus kedua datang. Kyungsoo segera naik bahkan dia hampir lupa pada teman-temannya. Kyungsoo juga tak peduli dengan reaksi Jongin ketika dirinya mengatakan jika lelaki itu licik.

(***)

Jongin mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab panggilannya, dia juga sudah mengirim pesan beberapa kali namun gadis itu tidak membalasnya. Jongin berdecak ia mulai resah. Kenapa gadis itu, Apa dia lupa dengan hal sepenting ini?

Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang ceroboh, Kyungsoo pintar, cerdas tapi gadis itu amat sangat ceroboh. Sudah hampir dua jam tapi gadis itu belum datang juga. Jongin melihat teman-temannya yang setia menunggu Kyungsoo walaupun Jongin sudah mengusulkan untuk berangkat duluan dan biar saja dia dan Kyungsoo menyusul tapi mereka menolak dan memilih untuk berangkat bersama.

"Coba tolong hubungi Kyungsoo." Jongin hampir prustasi karena gadis itu. Padahal Jongin sudah menawarkan untuk menjemputnya tapi Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menolaknya.

"Sudah aku hubungi tapi dia tidak menjawabnya." Jongin mengacak rambutnya ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar. Chanyeol memang satu kelompok juga dengannya.

"Apa kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya? Kau kan..." Chanyeol tidak berani melanjutkan ketika melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam.

Jongin kembali menghubunginya namun kali ini malah tidak aktif. Sial! Kemana gadis itu? Jongin benar-benar marah, kesal dan cemas. Perasaanya kini sangat kalut. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jongin menggeleng tak sadar jika teman-temannya kini menatap dirinya dengan heran. "Bisakah kau duduk? Aku pusing melihatmu yang terus berjalan kesana-kemari." dan ucapan Jongdae pun tidak didengar oleh Jongin. Otaknya terus saja memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ucapan Minah membuatnya lega.

"Itu Kyungsoo!" pekik gadis itu. Semua mata menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari kearah mereka.

Jongin menatap gadis itu dengan tajam, perasaan leganya bercampur dengan perasaan kesal ketika mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Jongin menyela ucapannya membuat gadis itu menunduk. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan berdebat dengan Jongin namun kali ini Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ketika Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskan Jongin kembali menyela dan emosinya semakin meluap ketika gadis itu mengatakan "Kenapa kalian tidak pergi duluan? Tidak apa-apa jika aku harus pergi sendiri."

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin dan teman-teman yang lain akan tega meninggalkannya? Tidak tahukah seberapa besar rasa khawatir yang mereka rasakan, terutama Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya hingga dia mengucapkan berbagai kata yang tidak mengenakan "Kau memang gadis ceroboh dan bodoh dalam bertindak sesuatu!"

Jongin tidak peduli dan bahkan dirinya hampir melupakan teman-temannya yang juga berada disana dan sedang memperhatikan pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam ketika gadis itu mendongkak dan mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Jongin dapat melihat kobaran emosi dalam matanya.

"Aku terima dengan semua kata-katamu tadi." ucapannya yang dingin menusuk Jongin hingga tulang-tulangnya, pancaran emosi terlihat jelas dari mata gadis itu "tapi aku tidak terima saat kau mengatakan jika aku adalah gadis bodoh dalam bertindak sesuatu!"

Jongin bisa melihat gerakan dada Kyungsoo yang tidak teratur, napas gadis itu terengah wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Kau memang apik dalam bertindak dan mengambil sesuatu dari orang lain! Tapi kau licik, Kim Jongin!"

Dan... Boom!

Detak jantungnya seakan bertenti, telinganya seakan tuli. Hanya kata-kata Kyungsoo terus tergiang ditelinganya.

Sebenci itukah Kyungsoo padanya?

Jongin hanya mematung tak berkutik ketika Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkannya. Jongin tidak membalas ucapannya karena seakan lidahnya sulit untuk digerakan. Tepukan pelan dibahunya menyadarkan Jongin dari keterdiamannya.

"Ayo, busnya sudah datang."

Jongin baru Ingat jika teman-temannya juga ada disini. Jongin hanya mengangguk membiarkan mereka berjalan didepannya, Jongin diam sejenak menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang lalu ia menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah menaiki bus.

(***)

Chapter 3 udah aku post di Wattpad dan baru aku publish di ffn. Maaf kalo tiap update selalu lama. Semoga masih ada yang inget sama ff ini ya.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview, fav dan follow 3


	4. Chapter 4

[KAISOO 4]

Kyungsoo duduk dibangku paling depan, sengaja menjauh dari teman-temannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak membiarkan Minah duduk bersamanya. Ia sedang ingin sendiri, perasaanya sedang buruk gara-gara Jongin. Kyungsoo hampir menangis jika saja dia tidak cepat-cepat menaiki bus.

Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanya. Mempermalukannya sudah menjadi kesenangan Jongin. Kyungsoo ingat betul sejak dia masih duduk di Junior High, Jongin selalu membuatnya malu didepan semua orang. Jongin selalu menyebutnya gadis bodoh, ceroboh dan cengeng. Kyungsoo akui, Jongin memang pintar bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri selalu mendapat peringkat dibawah Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak boleh seenaknya pada Kyungsoo.

Lulus dari Junior High adalah hal yang paling di nantikan Kyungsoo. Alasannya tentu saja karena dirinya ingin menghindar dari Jongin. Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi karena Jongin masuk juga di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lebih parahnya mereka satu kelas lagi. Awalnya Kyungsoo bersikap biasa seolah-olah tidak mengenal Jongin namun lagi-lagi Jongin membuatnya jengkel.

Kyungsoo ingat ketika jam lab Kimia, Jongin membuat kertas lembaran tes Kyungsoo basah dengan cairan Kimia berwarna merah hingga Kyungsoo harus mengulangnya kembali. Lalu saat Kyungsoo mengerjakan soal matematika didepan, Jongin mengatakan pada Pak Choi; "Biar saya saja Pak, Kyungsoo terlihat kesulitan dengan soal yang bapak berikan."

Tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa diremehkan. Tidak tahukah Jongin jika Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengerjakan soal matematika dengan benar? Hingga saat itu Kyungsoo mengatakan pada wali kelas bahwa dia ingin pindah kelas tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya bahwa Kyungsoo ingin menghindari Kim Jongin. Namun usahanya pindah kelas justru bukan tindakan yang tepat karena entah bagaimana caranya satu minggu setelah Kyungsoo terbebas dari Jongin, Jongin pun berada dikelas yang sama lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Lalu ketika masuk universitas, satu-satunya harapan untuk terbebas dari Jongin tidak pernah berhasil. Karena Jongin juga masuk di universitas yang sama dan entah bagaimana mereka juga masuk fakultas yang sama.

Dan hari-hari Kyungsoo semakin suram karena Jongin. Sikapnya masih tidak pernah berubah hingga sekarang. Dan Kyungsoo dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa; Kim Jongin ingin menghancurkan mimpinya. Karena setiap Kyungsoo memilih jurusan dan kegiatan lainnya Jongin selalu menghancurkannya, Jongin selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo berencana pindah, Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Bagaimana bisa orangtua Kyungsoo menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki yang akan menghancurkan mimpinya?

Kenangan masa lalu yang berputar di kepalanya membuat emosi Kyungsoo kembali meluap. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mengingatnya. Jongin adalah lelaki yang sangat di bencinya dan sampai kapanpun Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin memaafkannya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mungkin dengan tidur sebentar selama perjalanan akan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya. Dia segera menggeser duduknya, Kyungsoo ingin protes tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya demi menyuruh orang itu untuk pindah hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jalanan.

"Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo tidak berminat untuk sekedar mendengar suara yang membuatnya jengkel. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin bicara saat ini pada siapapun apalagi pada orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo segera menepis tangan Jongin yang menyentuh bahunya. Tak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap pada Jongin.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo!" Jongin mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo dengan erat agar gadis itu tidak lagi menghindarinya. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

"Lepaskan, Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Jongin di bahunya tapi itu percuma saja, Jongin mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan Jongin. Pandangannya sudah mulai buram, ia tidak mau menangis dihadapan Jongin.

"Tatap mataku, Kyungsoo."

Suara Jongin mulai melembut. Ia menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menatapnya namun, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menepisnya. Jongin mendesah ketika Kyungsoo kembali menolaknya.

"Tolong Kyungsoo, mengertilah." Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo yang diam. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan diam, kau harus ingat. Jangan lagi membuat teman-temanmu mengkhawatirkan mu."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali menjauh itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan. Dan tanpa Jongin sadari, air mata Kyungsoo menetes membanjiri pipinya.

(***)

Mereka sudah sampai di penginapan yang telah disediakan oleh pihak kampus. Setelah Chanyeol, sang ketua membagikan kamar masing-masing semua mulai membereskan barang-barang yang dibawa.

Jongin menyeret kopernya menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang kebetulan teman sekamarnya. Wajah Kyungsoo tadi masih terbayang-bayang jelas di benaknya. Matanya yang bengkak dan hidung yang merah. Jongin tidak bodoh, ia tahu Kyungsoo menangis sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Rasa penyesalan semakain menyelimuti hatinya, begitu banyak penyesalan-penyesalannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah aneh Jongin membuat mulutnya terasa gatal jika tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa, Kim?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang sedang membereskan perlengkapannya. Ia masih menunggu penjelasan Jongin, ya walaupun Chanyeol tahu pasti karena Kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih detail dari Jongin. Tadi Chanyeol duduk di belakang Jongin, ia mendengar perdebatan kecil mereka. Chanyeol juga tahu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah akur walaupum sekarang ini status hubungan mereka adalah tunangan. Ini bukan sekali dua kali Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang tampak resah layaknya seorang pencuri, tapi Chanyeol sering melihatnya seperti ini. Terkadang Chanyeol juga merasa kasihan melihatnya. Jongin memang payah dalam urusan hal percintaan.

Chanyeol kembali berkata "Minta maaflah padanya." ia kembali memasukan baju kedalam lemari. Ia mendengar helaan napas frustasi dari Jongin.

"Jangan menjadi pengecut." Chanyeol kembali melirik Jongin yang kini terdiam.

"Jangan bertingkah seperi orang bodoh."

Chanyeol hendak kembali membuka mulut namun ia segera mengatupkan mulutnya ketika melihat tatapan jengkel dari Jongin seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol berteriak namun Jongin tak menjawabnya dan mengelos keluar kamar.

"Sebenarnya hari ini hari apa? Kenapa orang-orang menjadi tidak jelas seperti ini." gumam Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

(***)

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tahu tujuannya keluar kamar untuk apa. Telinganya seakan panas mendengar ocehan Chanyeol. Jongin tahu jika lelaki itu peduli padanya tapi untuk sekarang, Jongin sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Untunglah kegiatan dimulai besok pagi.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil minum didapur. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Ia menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

Setelah menegak habis air putih, Jongin segera kembali namu ia terkejut ketika hampir menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo yang juga hendak kedapur. Jongin merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo juga terkejut namun tak lama karena Kyungsoo kembali pada sikap awalnya. Gadis itu bahkan mendelik kearahnya masih tidak ingin menatapnya. Tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, Jongin segera meraih lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak berbalik.

"Apalagi, Kim Jongin?!" suara bentakan dari mulut gadis itu membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Kita harus bicara, Kyungsoo." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan kasar namun gadis itu menahannya. Matanya yang bengkak dan merah menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Bicaralah!"

"Tidak disini, aku tidak ingin yang lain mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Ia tersenyum sinis pada Jongin. Lucu sekali lelaki ini. Tidak ingin yang lain mendengarnya padahal tadi Jongin sudah mempermalukannya depan teman-temannya.

"Bukankah tadi kau membiarkan yang lain mendengarnya? Mengatakan bahwa aku ini ceroboh? Gadis tak beguna? Bukankah itu yang kau mau, Jongin? Mempermalukanku didepan banyak orang?!"

Kyungsoo merasakan kembali emosinya membuncah. Kilat kebencian begitu jelas dimata Kyungsoo. Ketika melihat perubahan wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa muak melihatnya. Kenapa ia harus satu kelompok lagi dengan laki-laki ini dan selama dua minggu dia harus bertatap muka dengan wajah laki-laki ini.

"Karena aku sangat–"

"Cukup, Jongin! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarmu!" Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin. Ia hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin kembali menarik lengannya hingga wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin berjarak sangat dekat. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika merasakan bibir Jongin menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya melebar ketika Jongin mengecap bibirnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong Jongin agar menjauh namun sia-sia.

(***)

Entah keberanian dari mana Jongin melakukan hal yang sangat gegabah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jongin seperti pria brengsek, iya dia memang brengsek. Mencium seorang gadis yang sedang marah padanya. Itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah dilakukan.

Dengan perlahan Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia sudah memejamkan mata dan siap menerima tamparan dari Kyungsoo. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa saat tak ada sesuatu yang mendarat di pipinya. Jongin membuka mata dengan perlahan ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Kilatan emosi begitu terlihat jelas di matanya. Ketika Jongin hendak membuka mulut sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya.

Jongin memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar dengan begitu keras oleh Kyungsoo. Ya, dia memang pantas menerimanya.

"Brengsek! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin! Aku membencimu!"

Setelah itu Jongin hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang berlari ke luar. Lagi-lagi dia membuat kesalahan.

(***)

Kyungsoo menangis dengan keras ketika dirinya berlari tidak jauh dari tempat penginapan. Entah sudah berama lama ia menangis karena perlakuan Jongin kepadanya. Rasanya ingin berhenti namun air mata sialan ini terus saja mengalir tanpa diminta.

Ia tak habis pikir jika Jongin akan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya muak seperti tadi. Menciumnya dengan paksa! Kyungsoo sungguh membenci ini!

Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menahan isakkannya. Ia ingin kembali ke penginapan namun tak ingin teman-temannya melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Matanya yang sudah sebesar bola ping pong, hidungnya yang sudah merah akan membuat mereka mengira yang tidak-tidak.

Lagi, Kyungsoo tersentak ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya dan itu membuat kepalanya bersandar di dada seseorang. Dari wangi parfumnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri namun tangan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menekan puncak kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo." suaranya terdengar begitu lembut. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika puncak kepalanya di hunjami ciumam lembut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah berbuat lancang."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk menahan isakannya. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar lelah menangis hampir seharian ini. Ia sedang tidak ingin adu mulut dengan Jongin tapi nyatanya lelaki itu masih saja menyulut emosinya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu kenapa aku sangat marah padamu saat kau datang terlambat?" Jongin menghela napas pelan suaranya masih terdengar lembut di telinga Kyungsoo. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin berbicara lembut padanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada Jongin.

Perlahan tangan yang tadinya memeluknya erat kini melonggar. Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut agar mereka berhadapan. Mata lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut.

"Karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu." katanya kemudian dan setelah itu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Jongin berjanji tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi karenanya.

Tangis Kyungsoo mereda, namun isakannya masih terdengar. Ia sudah lelah, matanya tiba-tiba terpejam dan entah kenapa rasa nyaman yang belum pernah Kyungsoo rasakan mulai menjalar di hatinya selagi matanya benar-benar terpejam.

(***)


End file.
